Room mate
by snowdrop
Summary: Our koshy dear's a bit of a neat freak....


> Title: Room mates  
  
Genre: It's supposed to be funny...  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. They never belonged to me.  
  
Notes Just a little something to laugh about. It's nothing fantastic and my grammer and vocab most probably sucks as usual but it's been a long time since i've written humour fics and it's like 2 in the morning, figured i'd just let you guys go nuts about my bad english and enjoy the story.  
  
RARA!
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Koshy did you see my..."Sendoh stopped in mid-sentence and promptly shut up upon receiving koshino's patented death glare.  
  
Now if you actually think about it, you'd think it was perculiar. The infamous Sendoh Akira, a flirting extremist, a dare devil and a trouble maker mixed into one person, shutting up right after receiving a glare from his fellow room mate koshino hiroaki?  
  
It wasn't that koshy dear was this push over that one could play around with. He really isn't, ask anybody, they'll tell you how shrilly he can get when annoyed. However when you get right down to it, his 'shrilliness' isn't the thing you'd have to worry about, it's when you start receiving his 'dark' looks that you might want to (no really) just keep a three metre radius away from him, for half a day at least.  
  
Alright, we're straying from the main storyline here. Lemme put you back.  
  
Koshino woke up grumpy that day. Reason? Well for starters, no one can actually wake up grumpy, I mean after a night of restful sleep which our dear hiro-kun had, there is no possible way to wake up grouchy.  
  
Unless... you complicate things a bit.  
  
Upon waking up, koshino realized that his room mate left the lights in the hall on, which means he came back late from his party last night, which ultimately means that Akira didn't do the dishes.  
  
It wasn't as if Akira didn't know that it was his turn to clean up the day before, koshino had reminded him repeatedly by nagging him every now and then (more like every half hour) to wash the dishes.  
  
And the result of the nagging? A careless wave of a hand and a loose promise to do it _later.  
_  
Oh how he _hated_ that word.  
  
So koshino let it drag until night time when he caught Akira getting ready to go out. Ten minutes and an interrogation later, koshino found himself sending akira off in his car with a promise from the spikey head that he'd do the dishes when he got home.  
  
Of course as koshino layed in bed, accusing Akira of not washing the dishes he couldn't come up with solid evidence that Sendoh did in fact not wash the dishes last night. So he wished, he hoped beyond hope that that twit he calls his room mate did in fact wash those _damn_ dishes.  
  
Oh, but our dear koshy was sorely disappointed when he walked into the kitchen and was face to face with pile upon pile of dirty dishes waiting to be washed.  
  
Needless to say, koshino's mood crumpled majorly from that point (not that he had that much to crumple from). And even with such lovely weather that day, his mood continued to crumble as time went by and that stupid, idiotic twit slept on until mid day when he finally got up, pyjamas and all, walked to the bathroom, shut himself in there for ten minutes and came out refreshed with that damnable smile of his.  
  
Of course you can hardly expect koshino to reply his 'morning greeting', Not that koshy did, usually it was just a grunt in response but this time it came out almost like a growl in which Akira was oblivious to.  
  
Which without a doubt worsened Koshy's mood.  
  
And naturally, the glare koshino gave to Akira was quite deserving from koshino's point of view.  
  
Of course you know, even the brainless of all twits know they're in trouble when they start receiving glares. Needless to say, Akira figured he must have done something reeeaaally bad. No, he didn't wonder what he didn't do, he spent most of the afternoon in front of the tv, brooding, deciphering what he did the day before that made his koi that angry.  
  
But for the life of him, no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many brain cells he killed, he couldn't find out what he did wrong.  
  
So he decided to risk it and wheedle his way back into koshino's good books.  
  
Which turned out to be a very, very bad idea.  
  
A few hours later, he layed in bed clumsily tending to the bruises and cuts. It was just his luck that particular plate had hit him squarely on the face, he would have been able to avoid the oncoming flying plates then and wouldn't have ended up like that.  
  
And that was after he took his bath. Taking about an hour clomping around the bathroom, occasionally wincing from the sting of the bruises and having to scrub painfully hard to remove that stink that the unwashed dishes had.  
  
When koshino wanted to prove his point, he really could prove his point.  
  
Sendoh sighed.  
  
Yes it had been a while since the dishes have been washed and yes he had promised koshino that he'd wash them and yes koshino had reminded him every half hour yesterday to wash them.  
  
Coming from koshino, he guessed he did indeed deserve this. He knew his koi was a neat freak and he knew his koi hated reminding people of what they needed to do. Not do all these and you'd add up to a very angry, very violent koshino.  
  
He contemplated for a while on how he'd get koshy to let him sleep in the bedroom today. It was a Saturday after all and they always had sex on Saturdays. Of course, for sendoh akira to go without sex would be like telling him he suffers from erectile dysfunction. And there would most certainly be hell.  
  
Naturally, once sendoh was allowed into the bedroom, it meant that koshino wasn't that mad anymore and he could at least create some preludes to sex.  
  
Now the only problem was persuading koshino.  
  
"Owww!!" came the shriek from the bedroom. Koshino turned his head to the direction of the sound swiftly his will to ignore sendoh slowly dissolving into panic as the shrieks came more and more often. He didn't remember throwing the plates that hard and neither of them had hit parts of importance, so he couldn't figure out why sendoh was shrieking like he had a bullet in his groin.  
  
Worry soon overtook the anger koshino held and he ran into the bedroom, only to be tied up and thrown onto the bed.  
  
"Sendoh..." Koshino's voice held a warning tone as sendoh advanced from the foot of the bed.  
  
Moving forward slowly and as sensually as possible sendoh finally reached the head of the bed and was soon teasing koshino's pleasure spots.  
  
"Akira..."Koshino growled as his hips bucked upwards "You are so sleeping on the couch for a week after this."  
  
Giving his koi an evil grin sendoh replied "We'll see."  
  
A few hours later, koshino kicked sendoh out of the bedroom
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'd have to admit, the ending isn't original. Copied it, so this fic isn't entirely mine.


End file.
